ZaDr one shot
by Frostbite-Frozen
Summary: A one shot written in Eighth grade XD Sorry for the bad skills, I might rewrite (I'm now in tenth grade) So anyway, enjoy this horrible smut! Hope you don't have to burn your eyes. C;


Zim glared at the panting human, grinning with victory. "Had enough stupid Dib?" He sneered at Dib, standing over him. Dib glared at him.

"Not till you're dead alien!" Zim's grin widened. He bent down, pinning Dib.

"I'd hoped you'd say that." Dib glared at Zim, puching him off. Zim blinked, now on the floor. Dib smirked, crawling on top of Zim, pinning his arm's above his head, and stradling his waist.

Zim glared. "What are you doing human?" He asked, voice dripping with malice.

Dib smirked at the question, leaning down close over Zim's face. "I'll let you live, if... I get what I want." to empthize his point, he rocked his hips alittle, grinding against Zim. He gaspped, face blushing a bright blue. Dib snickered, and rocked his hips again, grinning as he felt the alien squrim beneeth him.

"What, can't the almightly Zim handle alittle friction?" Dib asked, grinding even harder. Zim stifled a moan, doing his best to shoot Dib a glare. Dib smirked, and leaned down, roughly pulling Zim into a kiss. He nipped at Zim's lower lip, before forcing his tongue in. Spread along his tongue was his own blood, and he pushed the saltly taste into Zim's mouth. Zim let out a low, arousing moan, greedly taking in as much of the taste as he could.

Dib rocked his hips back and forth, slowly. Zim meowled needly, struggling to move his hands, which were still pinned over his head. Dib chuckled, gripping Zim's wrists tighter, still rocking his hips slowly, tormenting the poor alien. Zim pushed his hips up, in a feeble attempt to feel Dib even more, eyes closing, tongue still wrestling with Dib's.

Dib chuckled, moving his hands from Zim's wrists, to his face, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. As soon as his hands were free, Zim moved them to Dib's waist, pulling his hips down, causing even more friction between the two. Dib smirked, moving his hip's faster. Zim moaned, legs shaking. Dib trailed his tongue along Dib's jaw, down his neck, stopping at the base, suckling harshly.

Zim moaned, arching his back. He pushed up the fabric of Dib's shirt, running his hands over Dib's chest. Dib pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off, before attacking Zim's neck again. Zim moaned again, resting his hands on Dib's sholders. Dib pulled away again, lifting Zim's shirt off, and looked down at him, panting slightly.

Zim looked up at him, slightly confused at the loss of the warm, moist mouth on his neck. He wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, pulling him down. Dib smirked, running his tongue over Zim's collar bone, grinding against him once more. Zim moved his hands down, stopping at Dib's pant's waist. Dib moaned, hands traveling down Zim's slender chest, catching on Zim's pants, pulling them down slightly. Zim squrimed, whimpering with need. Dib smirked, pulling them down farther, revealing Zim's. . . Nothing.

Confused, Dib sat up, looking slightly disapointed. "You… you don't have anything?" Zim looked up at Dib, then back to the place between his legs, and spread them, revealing a small slit. Tiltling his head, Dib brought his hand down, fingering the top of the slit. Zim gaspped, legs shaking. Smirking, Dib pushed a finger into the moist slit, wiggling it around. He felt something. He rolled his finger over it, grinning as he felt it grow. Dib stuck another finger in, teasing and rubbing the swelling organ. Zim moaned, low and arousing, arching his back. At last Zim's member pushed out, long and hard.

Dib smiled in surprise, leaning over Zim again. Zim's hands shook as he pulled down Dib's pants, eyes widening when he saw how… thick Dib was. Dib smirked, spreading Zim's legs, and slowly pushing into the alien. Zim gaspped in both pain and pleasure, eyes closing.

Dib pulled out almost all the way, and Zim tensed, tightning around Dib. Dib couldn't help but moan, feeling Zim's warmth pressing against him. He pushed down, hard, the friction almost to much for the both of them. Zim's legs shook again, as he let out a moan of bliss.

"God Zim, you're so… tight." Dib moaned out, as he repeated the movement once more. Dib reached down, wrapping his fingers around Zim's length. He got into a rhythem, and pumped Zim along with his thrusts.

"A-ah! D-Dib!" Zim cried out as he came over Dib's hand. Dib lifted his hand up, and gave it a tentive lick. It tasted almost… sweet. Greedly, he licked his hand clean, still thrusting into the shivering alien. He shivered as he felt his own climax coming. Giving one last frantis thrust, he came, hitting Zim's sweet spot in the process. Zim cried out, before resting on the ground, small shivers still coursing through his body.

Dib pulled out, looking down at Zim. Smiling, Dib said. "You're mine now, alien."


End file.
